Letter's To No One and Everyone
by TakahashiSusuma
Summary: Beau has always been bullied. By everyone, even his own mother. But when Marshall decides to leave him, before they start Secondary School what will Beau do? One day Marshall proclaims his love for Beau only to break his heart again. Now will Beau ever be able to trust anyone again? First story too! Please R&R! Be honest, and judge me harshly :3
1. Beau's Disdain-Intro 1

WARNING!- This story is rated M for a reason. Yaoi, smut, self-harm, mentions of rape, death, etc etc.

DISCLAIMERS~Sadly I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. But I do own this story.

Minor Trigger-warning- Forcing of sexual-intercourse with parent.

* * *

><p>Introduction 1-Bubba's Disdain<p>

Bonnibeau's POV

Dear No One,

She's at it again. Why? Why aren't we good enough for her? All she does is yell. And if she's not yelling, she's beating one of us; more often than not it's me. She tells us she loves us. That she doesn't know what she would do if we weren't there. So, why does he do this to us? And what's worst about it all is that I'm criticized by my own _mother_ for being gay, someone who should support you, no matter what. And father. Father, he left us when we were still in Primary school. He left us because of this witch. Now here we are. Our last year in the upper-level of secondary school, and we're still harassed by our mom. The worst part about it is, Bonnibell has realized that if she doesn't have too many close interactions with me, that the whippings, and lashings get better, that mother doesn't do much. But I guess, even worse than that, I can tell someone, anyone, with a straight face, that I'm used to it.

Thanks for listening,

Beau

"Beau! How many times do the servants have to call your name, before you realize that supper is ready?" My mother exclaims, barging in, uninvited, arms across her chest. I mumble an apology, avoiding eye contact. I hear my mother make a growl-like noise before she comes over, grapping my face, forcing me to look at her. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Beau!" The next thing I know I feel a sting on my right cheek, and a sharp pain in my chest. I finally look up at her, crying, "I apologize, Mother! I'm sorry, so please! _Please_, stop." I heard her scoff, before turning on her heels and leaving the room. I calmed myself down, knowing I was at the brink of tears.

I held in my tears, down to the dining hall. Upon seeing me, my mother asked, "Have you regained your dignity, boy?" I merely nodded, "Yes mother. I apologize mother. It will not happen again mother." Sitting down at my seat at our table, we began partaking in our supper.

~After Supper~

After lights out I headed for my mother's room. We exchanged no words, just me climbing into her bed, my mother caressing me, pulling off my clothes. She tried all types of foreplay, and different positions to get me to participate. I never did, but I knew not to reject her. Last time, last time I rejected her, she locked me in the basement. She didn't allow me any food. I slept on the cold metal floor of the cage. So I just blacked-out, until after she finished. Then she would always wipe us down and mumble in my ear, "I love you Beau." This is the one thing she never pushed. Because she knew that I wouldn't reply, no matter what she ever said or did.

I curled into myself. Heaving softly, physically nauseated by what just happened. I sobbed quietly, letting myself succumb to a black dreamless dream.


	2. Marshall the Whore-Intro 2

Introduction 2

Marshalls's POV

Dear Everyone,

Got a new girlfriend today. Hopefully Mark isn't super jealous about her. Glob. It's time I break up with him. I don't even know why I stay with him. Maybe next I should try to get Bubba. Just imagining how he'll look when I tell him it was all a lie. Golden!

Love, The Awesome

Marshall!

I threw my new book into my bag. That was my first entry into this diary-type thing. Heading downstairs, I grabbed my blazer and looked in the mirror. Glob, I really hated these uniforms. Why would Hunson put us in a boarding school? All of our stuff was already there, today was the opening ceremony, and school didn't actually really start until next week. Looking in the mirror one more time, I nodded, walking down the stairs. I grabbed an apple from our fruit bowl, waiting for my little sister. My dad came in, nodding at me in acknowledgment, "Marshall." "Hunson. Where's Marcey? I want to get out of this hell-hole." My dad glared at me, "Marshall, I take it you still blame me for Hannah's death." I scowled, yelling at him" I told you never to say that name again! You don't have the right to!" Before I had a chance to lunge at him, though, Marceline came in. She pulled me away, yelling a quick bye to our, no her, father.

We climbed into the back seat of our car, telling out driver to take us to the school. I looked over at Marceline, checking how she was dressed. "Marceline," I started. "I know that the whole uniform thing is a complete drag, but pull down your skirt, and button up your shirt." Marceline laughed, glancing at me, immediately calming herself when she saw how deathly serious I was. She crossed her arms looking at me, "God Marshall! I thought at least you would understand wanting to customize our uniforms." Even so, she fixed her clothes, smiling. She would never admit it, but she loves when I act like a real, over-protective brother.

~At Aaa Private Academy~

I yelled to my friends that I would meet them later, upon seeing a familiar pink haired figure. I grabbed his neck, whispering in his ear, "Hey Gumbutt! You have anything for me? "He looked at me, terror, strong in his eyes. "N-no, Marshall. I-I know we promised, b-but all of my stuff isn't unpacked yet." He stuttered out. I smirked at him, "Thanks, Gummy." I laughed, pinching his surprisingly soft butt. I know it's silly. A junior in High school who's so attached to a teddy bear. Bu I gave Bubba Hambo when we were, about 700.

~Flashback~

I walked to my favorite spot by the lake. I had a horrible day and just needed some alone time with Hambo. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. I heard quiet sobs, muffled by something. I looked at the teddy bear in my hands. "Hambo should we investigate?" I asked, making him nod. Upon seeing who was crying, I ran up to the boy, holding him. "Bubba? What happened?" Bubba was always a strong kid. He never cried because of bullies, so this had to be much worse, "M-my daddy. He left us. He walked right out after my mommy said some mean stuff to him. It's all my fault, Marshall. If I had never said anything. Daddy, he would still be here." I pulled Bubba's face up to mine, giving him Hambo. "Bubba. I promise it wasn't your fault. You're a good boy. I swear. Now keep Hambo. He can make you feel better. Even if I'm not there. Okay?" Bubba smiled, nodding. I pulled my sleeve down, wiping his face clean. "Bubba. One day we can get married. Then I can always cheer you up." He smiled, still shaking a bit, "You promise Marshall?" I smirked, "Of course. And I never break my promises." I leaned down, giving Bubba a kiss.

I remember me and Bubba had always knew we loved each other. But we loved each other different from how other people our age loved each other. Bubba had always been special to me, my heart aching whenever someone hurt him. I looked Bubba in the eye, seeing he was still in shock from the kiss. "Bubba, I'll never hurt you. Cause I'll always be the one to protect you. Only me." I smiled at him, kissing him one more time, before he slowly drifted off, a smile on his face.


End file.
